


Shouldn't we save water?

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iris?” she heard in the distance </p><p>At first she thought she was dreaming but then the voice grew near “Iris honey are you home?” he called flinging his coat onto the couch</p><p>"Upstairs Bear"</p><p>Barry made his way up the stairs each step feeling like a ton of bricks. It had been a particularly hard day defeating metahumans and he wanted nothing more than to collapse. He peaked his head into the bedroom and then into the bath. His heart stilled at the sight of a very naked Iris and he couldn’t help but grin. </p><p>“Hi baby” she gushed</p><p>“Someone looks happy” he beamed </p><p>“Mmm, baths will do that to you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't we save water?

**Author's Note:**

> Something for SMUT week :) hope you like it

Iris pushed open the front door and dragged in. It had been a stressful week at Picture News and all she wanted was wine and a long hot bath. She hung up her coat and took of her shoes. “Barry?” she called but to her disappointment there was no answer. She figured she would start to unwind and put down her laptop case and walked into the kitchen. 

On the countertop was the most beautiful bouquet of pink and yellow calla lilies. Iris’s fingers reached up to them, cupping them gently as she bent down to smell them. They smelled heavenly and she couldn’t help but grin. She looked down to find a note to the left and opened it. 

**_“For my darling Iris, just because” -Yours Barry_ **

Iris felt her eyes glisten with tears. They had been together for nearly 4 years but he still did things like this to surprise her and completely throw her off. _Why are you so good to me Barry Allen?_ She thought. But she didn’t question it much, it was one of the many perks of being in love with your best friend. She took the note with her as she moved around the kitchen to find a glass and poured herself some wine. Wine and a bath was exactly what she needed, she thought finding her way up the stairs carefully as to not spill the wine or get the note wet and placed them atop her dresser to pull out her bath robe. 

She undressed slowly exhausted from the day and slipped into her robe. She carefully place the note in the bath robe pocket and took her wine into the bathroom. She knelt down next to the tub and stared at her assortment of LUSH bath bombs debating which one she was in the mood for. After a few minutes of debating she settled on Intergalactic which was a blue/purple bomb with flecks of gold and smelled of lavender and vanilla. Iris watched as the bath bomb fizzed into a delicate shade of light purple and filled the room with softness. She let her robe drop to the floor, lit a few candles and grabbed a book before sliding into the tub. A few minutes into the bath she could already feel her stress melting away…

“Iris?” she heard in the distance 

At first she thought she was dreaming but then the voice grew near “Iris honey are you home?” he called flinging his coat onto the couch

“Upstairs Bear”

Barry made his way up the stairs each step feeling like a ton of bricks. It had been a particularly hard day defeating metahumans and he wanted nothing more than to collapse. He peaked his head into the bedroom and then into the bath. His heart stilled at the sight of a very naked Iris and he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Hi baby” she gushed

“Someone looks happy” he beamed leaning against the bathroom door admiring the view 

“Mmm, baths will do that to you” she winked

Barry chuckled “Alright baby you enjoy your bath, I’m going to go take a shower and then start dinner”

“But isn’t that a waste of water Bear?” she asked coyly tracing her collarbone with her fingertips and biting her lip

“Indeed it is Ms.West” catching on immediately

“You know how much I care about the environment and well…this bath is too big for just me-so”

Barry blushed “Yeah?”

She nodded 

Before she could say another word he had stripped down to nothing but his boxers and a bitten lip standing at the edge of the tub. 

He lifted his knee up just about to step in before Iris pushed his leg away

“Clothes aren't allowed in this bath Barry Allen” she said splashing his boxers with water and giggling

“Apologies babe” he whispered shyly and dropped his boxers to the floor 

Iris felt her cheeks flush as she stared at her very naked and very beautiful boyfriend before scooting forward in the bath. Barry hopped in gently trying not to make a big splash and felt his muscles finally relax with the temperature. His arms wrapped around Iris’s waist pulling her in between his legs letting his head drop to her neck. He stilled taking in all of her, her scent, the feeling of her wet skin and the beat of her heart. 

Iris had her hands wrapped around his embrace as she melted into him “Thank you for the flowers babe,they’re beautiful”

He smiled “No, you’re beautiful Iris, the flowers are just a nice memento” he assured whispering into her ear before kissing just below. 

Iris tilted her head back giving him better access and he took it without hesitation. He kissed softly at first but then Iris arched her back pushing her breasts into his hands and he couldn’t help himself. He kneaded them with love watching her chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his hands. 

“God how I love you…” she whispered as she turned her head towards him and met his mouth with fierce passion

Barry kissed back gently giving her access to his tongue as he moaned her name

“Touch me Barry” she panted arching her hips up to him as she felt his erection against the small of her back

Barry smiled against her mouth and let his fingers trace her curves all the way down to the apex of her thighs. He moved tantalizingly slow across the bridge of her hips and directly to her clit. Circling slow and sweet, burying his face in her neck. 

“Mmm Barry, why are you so good to me?” she moaned out 

His teeth nipped at her neck as he bit down gently causing Iris to yelp out in sweet agony. She pulled away for a second to stand up in the bath, leaving a very soapy and wet Iris standing above him. “God my girlfriend is gorgeous” he mummers 

She couldn’t help but blush as she knelt back down “Lean forward baby”

He did so without question and Iris fell into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him hard and fast cupping his face and devouring his lips

“Baby please...” he whimpered as she grinded on top of his erection but not actually letting him enter

“Not yet” she smiled sweetly as she made love to his neck and continued to grind back and forth until she felt him turn into a brick underneath her clit and she couldn’t take the ache anymore 

“Please Iris...I want you so bad”

Iris nodded and he lifted her up briefly and eased her down onto his length “God yes” she screamed as she began to bounce up and down on him pulling herself nearly off and back on wanting to have all of him inside her

“Fuck baby, that feels amazing”

“You’re amazing” she panted moving faster and faster on his swollen erection 

Barry gripped her waist with two hands and thrust into her faster and faster until he began to vibrate and she was close,lord was she close 

“Barry, oh god bear, I’m going to come, harder baby, harder” 

He thrusted into her harder and faster pushing himself to the edge “My beautiful Iris, I love you, I’m so in love with you, please come for me, please...." He pleaded 

“I-I love you Barry, I- and everything went white and iridescent as she gushed sweet and perfect all over his length burying her head into his chest. He stilled for a moment letting her come down from her high before slowly moving again. Gentle this time, savoring every minute of being inside her, feeling him swell into her walls until he was close and he was going to erupt but he wanted her to come for him again. His fingers found her clit and he pressed against it and vibrated

"Yes, baby, yes that feels so good, don't stop, don't you dare stop"

"Come for me Iris, I want you to come with me, on more time" he groaned 

“I’m close Bear, really close, god you're so good at this…fuck yes,right there…” she whimpered 

“Iris?” he pleaded on the brink of eruption

“You're so good to me Barry. Let me be good to you." she kissed against his ear. "Go on baby, come for me, please…I need to feel all of you”

“I fucking love you Iris West, I-Irissss… and he shot into her as he felt his whole body relax, screaming her name through their orgasm and kissing every part of her neck until he finally came down and he couldn't help but smile. He nuzzled her neck and held her tight in his arms until her womanhood forced him out

“I love how much you care about the environment babe.” 

Iris laughed “Well we are in a drought Bear” she smiled sweetly

Iris lowered her head to his chest and kissed every inch of skin she could find. They stayed like this for a good 10 minutes, neither of them ready to let go until Iris’s stomach growled for attention. 

Barry chuckled “What would you like for dinner Ms.West, you seem to be famished” he winked 

“How about A pizza and nutella/banana crepes for dessert?” she smiled licking her lips

“Coming right up” he grinned 

 

FINIS. 


End file.
